The Heat of War/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już siedemdziesiątym ósmym odcinku. Kojarzycie Rajd na Berlin: Tajna Broń Trzeciej Rzeszy? Był to FPS wydany w 2007 roku przez City Interactive, rozgrywający się w czasach drugiej wojny. Sam tytuł był nieco archaiczny, a rozwiązania podane przez twórców mogły się nie podobać, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku dało się w to grać. Dlaczego więc wam o tym wspominam? Ponieważ dzisiejszy tytuł to nic innego jak, połączenie tajnej broni trzeciej rzeszy, z wojną na dalekim wschodzie. Jednak jak wiemy z poprzednich odcinków, gdy oparte na wojnach w tamtych rejonach, są niesamowicie toporne. Czy ten twór chociaż odrobinę odstępuje od tej reguły? Za chwilę się dowiemy. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra The Heat of War znana również oryginalnie jako World War 2 Combat, Iwo Jima, została stworzona przez Direction Games, dnia dwudziestego czerwca 2006 roku, czyli zaledwie 2 i pół miesiąca od tajnej broni, a wydana została przez Groove Games. Dystrybutorem w Polsce było oczywiście niezawodne City Interactive, a tytuł w naszym kraju ujrzał światło dzienne, jedynie rok po premierze. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, studio oprócz omawianego dzisiaj programu, miało w swoim port folio także Rajd na Berlin: Tajna Broń Trzeciej Rzeszy, oraz Americas Secret Operations z roku 2005, które było niezbyt udane. Czy więc ich trzecia produkcja podzieli losy innych beznadziejnych gier w podobnych klimatach? Zaraz się przekonamy, ale najpierw oceny z portali internetowych. absolut gamers. 10%! metascore w wersji na peceta, 26%, wersja na XBOXa, 25%. Po odpaleniu gry rzuca nam się w oczy dosyć ciekawie zaprojektowanie meni, z różnymi fragmentami filmów traktujących o ataku na Iwo Jimę, a w tle leci muzyka adekwatna do prezentowanych obrazów. Muszę przyznać, że twórcy naprawdę przyłożyli się do tego aspektu. Niestety, wykonanie reszty elementów głównego ekranu jest po prostu tragiczne. Spójrzcie tylko na tą mierną pikselowatą czcionkę, która wręcz odstaje od reszty. Sytuacji też nie ratują same ustawienia. W roku 2006 przecież istniały monitory oferujące większą rozdzielczość niż 1280 na 760. W dodatku, większość opcji z typowych dla innych pasków zamieniła wszystko na liczby. Chcesz idealnie dopasować odgłosy rozgrywki czy swoją mysz do gry? Możesz jedynie manipulować w przedziale od jednego do dziesięciu. Ale to i tak początek problemów. Fabuły w tej grze trudno jest doszukać nawet przy bacznym obserwowaniu mikroskopem. Nie dostajemy chociażby szczątków fabuły, czy czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Po prostu jesteśmy znikąd zesłani na pole walki, a dokładniej na jedną z wysp ogasawara, gdzie będziemy uczestniczyć w tej krwawej rzeźni. I rozumiem, że twórcy chyba mieli na celu głównie przestawić nam w formie gry komputerowej wydarzenia, które wtedy miały miejsce, ale nie można było pokusić się nie wiem, o nadanie jakichkolwiek osobowości, chociażby naszemu bohaterowi? Owszem, nasz protagonista przed misją zawsze powie swój nudny jak flaki z olejem monolog, który zwykle opisuje tylko i wyłącznie to, że się przemieszczamy, ale poza tym, ani razu nasza postać nie powiedziała ani słowa. Ani nawet kompani, którzy są z nami w bazie. Milczą kurwa jak grób. Ale w końcu to jednak typowy budżetowy szuter, gdzie liczy się tylko strzelanie i, misje, więc na pewno one zostały wykonane z należytą pieczołowitością, prawda? Gówno prawda. W tej wiekopomnej produkcji poziomów mamy aż 10. Trzy pierwsze dzieją się w Saipan, a reszta, w sercu akcji, Iwo Jimie. Jednak i tak wszystkie, ssą biegunkę wychodzącą z odbytu nosorożca. W tych levelach albo niszczymy różne działka, lub moździerze, podpalamy beczki i bronimy bazę przed najazdem wrogich jednostek, a czasem burzymy przytrzymywaną amunicję przez przeciwnika czy zastawione przez nich tunele. Jednak niestety, wszystko wygląda pięknie tylko na papierze. Okazuje się bowiem, że wszystko opiera się głównie na przebiegnięciu z początku mapy do jej końca przy okazji zabijając kolejnych Japończyków, a wszystkie te wspaniałości dzieją się na samym końcu, gdzie przytrzymujemy klawisz odpowiedzialny za użycie do danego modelu. Jednak i tak to można przeboleć w przeciwieństwie do niezbalansowanego poziomu trudności. O ile misje do ósmego to istna sielanka, to dwie kolejne, to po prostu totalne lanie kutasami po ryju gracza. I nie dlatego, że nagle inteligencja oponentów lub ich liczba wzrosła nie do poznania lub nasz bohater stał się mniej odporny na pociski. Otóż w tych misjach, nasi kochani dizajnerzy postanowili zwiększyć dawkę bunkrów prujących do nas karabinami maszynowy. I owszem, w poprzednich misjach raz na jakiś czas mieliśmy z nimi kontakt, ale tam mogliśmy po prostu koło nich obojętnie przejść omijając ich nadciągające pociski. Tutaj konfrontacja z nimi jest obowiązkowa, gdyż nawet zapierdalając z ponaddźwiękową szybkością, i tak zostaniemy przerobieni na mielonkę przez te cholerne działka. W misji gdzie mamy do dyspozycji garanta, można jeszcze przeżyć, ale gdy w walce z gniazdami mamy jedynie tom sona, mamy przesrane. Dlaczego, zapytacie. Otóż otwór w którym znajduje się prujący w nas koleś jest tak mały, że kule po prostu w dane miejsce nie trafiają. Nawet cholerna bazooka nawet gdy trafia obok naszego cwaniaka bądź w ścianę bunkra, nie robi mu absolutnie nic. Aha, i wyobraźcie sobie, że natężenie min w tych misjach, jest po prostu absurdalne, i nawet gdy już uda ci się jakimś cudem wystrzelić wszystkich operatorów, nadal możesz wdepnąć. *demonstracja* Zresztą zobaczcie tutaj. Jakim kurwa cudem zostały postawione te miny? No jak? W fps-ach najczęściej nasze zdrowie jest regenerowane, co zdarza się w prawie każdej nowej militarnej strzelaninie, bądź jest poprawiane przez konsumpcje apteczek, butelek, czy strzykawek. Tutaj twórcy postanowili użyć tego drugiego sposobu, dając na start naszemu herosowi 100 punktów, ale wyraźniej zapomnieli zaimplementować chociażby jednej rzeczy, która poprawiałaby stan medyczny naszej postaci. Tak więc by szczęśliwie dotrzeć do celu, należy na raz przejść cały poziom. Kiedy zginiesz, zapieprzasz od początku, bądź zaczynasz pseudo zabawę od punktu kontrolnego. Tak więc, nasi sadyści z Digital Action Games, postanowili trochę ułatwić zabawę, co nie? Tylko, że punkty kontrolne są rozmieszczone w takich odległościach od początku, i po takich przejściach, że raczej mocno wkurwi was widok zapisu przy naprawdę małej ilości punktów zdrowia. Kolejną niesamowicie irytującą rzeczą jest zbieranie amunicji. I owszem, zbieramy ją z poległych, ale by ją zdobyć należy przykucnąć, przytrzymać na pięć sekund klawisz użyj, i dopiero wtedy zdobyć paczkę naboi. I tak jest, za każdym, pierdolonym, razem. Jednak najzabawniejsze jest to, że bierze amunicję ze skrzynek, jakieś pięć razy szybciej. Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Kolejnym gwoździem do trumny tej gry, jest sztuczna inteligencja naszych przeciwników, a właściwie jej brak. Nasi przeciwnicy zachowują się jak niedorozwinięte małpy, i bez żadnego oporu, w owczym pędzie, jeden po drugim, wpierdalają się wprost pod naszą lufę. Nawet nie potrafią kontr atakować, czy chociażby omijać naszych naboi lub ochronić się za osłoną, po prostu idą wprost na nas. W grze możemy też kilkanaście razy spotkać typy snajperskie, które albo oddają strzał u podnóża gór, albo robią to ukrywają się pod ziemią. Jednak strzelanie to chyba zbyt duże słowo. Bo tylko spójrzcie na to. Nasi oponenci próbują zadać nam obrażenia, strzelając karabinami w przestworza. Co oni chcą na miłość boską zrobić strzelając w taki sposób? Chcą oni ustrzelić muchę? Czy może chcą oni kurwa, obsypać nas tymi nabojami spadającymi z nieba? Jedyną formą życia, która może nam zaszkodzić jest więc działko z karabinem maszynowym, gdyż nawet sam operator w chwili, gdy odwiedziły w jego miejscówce, zachowuje się jak reszta idiotów. I nawet nie myślcie, że z naszymi towarzyszami jest lepiej. Obraz chyba mówi sam za siebie. Skoro już wspominam o strzelaniu, warto co nieco wspomnieć o naszym arsenale. Jak na FPS-a drugo wojennego przystało, dostajemy cały wachlarz najbardziej znanych pukawek z tego okresu. Mamy M1, Garant, Tompsona, Bara, Bazookę i nawet miotacz ognia. Niestety w rezultacie, bronie które mamy do dyspozycji są naprawdę liche. Mimo tego, że modele przypominają te realne, to i tak giwery naprawdę kuleją jeśli chodzi o same strzelanie. Poczynając od pistoletu wszystko właściwie pruje chyba ślepakami lub kapiszonami. Jedynie garand, potrafi solidnie rozgromić zastępy najeźdźców. Reszta wymaga sporej dawki naciskania lewym przyciskiem w przeciwników, do spuchnięcia palców. I nawet nie pomaga świecący na czerwono celownik, sugerujący idealne namierzenie naszego agresora. I zapewne niektórzy z was pomyśleli, że skoro gra wyszła w roku 2000 szóstym, to raczej powinna mieć celowanie przez przyrządy, i nie powinienem się czepiać pudłowania z normalnego trybu celowania. I owszem, takie rozwiązanie zostało zaimplementowane, jednak to chyba najgorsze przybliżenie broni w historii gier. Nie dość, że absolutnie nic nie widzę, to jeszcze do tego, strzelam dwa razy gorzej niż normalnie. A propo żenady. Spójrzcie na ten miotacz ognia. W przeciwieństwie do innych efpe esów, zarówno budżetowych jak i tych z wyższej półki, kreatorzy The Heat of War, postanowili gdzie nie gdzie po poziomach postawić sekretne przedmioty, dla dzielnych szperaczy. Hełm, flaga oraz miecz samurajski można odnaleźć w każdym poziomie gry. Mogłoby się więc wydawać, że ten ukłon w oldschoolowe znajdźki w grach ad Software, mógł okazać się ciekawostką, i powiewem świeżości. Co mogło pójść nie tak. I tutaj wystarczy jedno słowo. Checkpointy! Nie dość, że są one postawione w niezwykle oddalonych od siebie miejscach, to jeszcze zapisują tylko i wyłącznie nasze zdrowie i amunicję. Oznacza to więc, że nawet gdy zbierzemy daną premię, przejdziemy przez punkt kontrolny, i jakimś cudem zginiemy, cofamy się do punktu kontrolnego bez jakichkolwiek zebranych przedmiotów, i ze zrespołnowanymi przeciwnikami, którzy chwilę temu przecież wąchali kwiatki od spodu. Ale czy te przedmioty są warte tyle zachodu? Zobaczcie sami... Dokładnie. Za zebranie wszystkich dodatkowych przedmiotów, dostajemy jedynie kiepski film zmontowany w Windows Movie Makerze z naszymi trofeami, i fragmentem z iwo dżi my wziętym z dupy. Serio? Nie mogliście wpaść na coś lepszego? Bardziej usatysfakcjonowany byłbym, jakbym dostał miernie obrobiony puchar z napisem z kiepską gramatyką. Wolałbym nawet, żeby po zebraniu wszystkich przedmiotów, dostać gazelę, która przyjebała mi kopytem w śledzionę. Co za ździerstwo! Projektanci poziomów też przyłożyli rękę do tego ścierwa. Jak pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć, wszystkie mapy znajdujące się w tym tytule, są otwarte. Jednak oczywiście jak na syfiastą grę przystało jest to otwartość pozorna i poruszamy się jedynie słusznymi, wyznaczonymi przez deweloperów ścieżkami, ale próba jakiegokolwiek zboczenia z utartej drogi, kończy się automatyczną śmiercią. Tak jest oczywiście i tutaj, nie mamy absolutnie żadnej swobody poruszania się, gdyż przed każdym możliwym otwartym segmencie, jest postawione w pizdu min. W ostatnich trzech misjach, nie możemy nawet lekko odchylić się, gdyż natężenie min i działek jest tak ogromne, że jak nie zabiją nas miny, to zrobią to działka, które albo nas zabiją, albo popchną nas wprost na minę. Czasem nawet teren jest tak zablokowany, że jedyna trasa jest drogą prostą uformowaną jak malutki tunel. Poza tym niedorzecznym pomysłem, który karze nas za jakiekolwiek próby eksploracji otoczenia, mamy absolutny brak jakiegokolwiek przyłożenia się do samego projektu lokacji. Brak szczegółów, czy jakiegokolwiek zróżnicowania. Góry, kamienie, lasy, wszystko zostało naćkane przy pomocy control c control v. Do stworzenia tego produktu, został użyty silnik unreala, jak sugerują plansze tytułowe i przy zakończeniu. I tak, mogę od razu stwierdzić, że engine panów z epic games został tutaj użyty, lecz chyba to pierwsza wersja. Gra jak na rok w którym została wydana, jest po prostu przepaskudza. I wiem, że rajd na Berlin tych samych ludzi został wypuszczony w tym samym roku, ale tam, kreatorzy ukryli starość tego silnika, poprzez bardziej zamknięte pomieszczenia, z użyciem ciemnych efektów i z umiejscowieniem akcji w ruinach miast. I tak mimo archaicznego silnika, aż tak jego wiek nie kuł w oczy. Tutaj mamy właściwie pustynie i lasy, w porze dziennej. Rzucają się w oczy obiekty, z naprawdę mizerną liczbą poligonów, niskiej rozdzielczości tekstury, oraz kiepawe oświetlenie i efekty cząsteczkowe. Oprawa dźwiękowa odrobinę ratuje sytuację. Owszem, odgłosy broni przypominają zabawki z Kaczora Donalda, a Wars Acting, którego zresztą ze świecą szukać mógłby być zrealizowany lepiej, ale muzyka, która przygrywa niekiedy w tle nie jest aż tak do dupy jak mogłoby się wydawać. Utwory nie gwałcą naszych bębenków i dosyć dobrze podtrzymują chęć walki. Jednak wszystko rujnują wszechobecne dziury w kodzie. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, miny towarzyszą nam co krok, lecz jednak bardzo często, gdy przechodzimy przez ich pole, odbierane jest nam żyie bezpodstawnie, mimo, że nawet w nic nie weszliśmy. Prócz tego często, gdy unicestwiamy nieprzyjaciela znajdującego się w okopach, ni z tego ni z owego, po przyjęciu kuli, podskakuje o kilka metrów w górę, bez jakiegokolwiek uzasadnienia. W niektórych misjach, gdzie ilość naszych jest liczbą większą niż 3, nasze wystrzały zaczynają się psuć i następuje poważna desynchronizacja i urywanie się dźwięku. Można także zaobserwować częste blokady naszych przeciwników w przeróżnych obiektach, ścianach czy schodach, a czasem nawet, próbują nas zabić będąc w okopach, strzelając w teksturę. Jednak chyba najbardziej niedorzeczną pomyłką, jest pokazywanie obrażeń na celowniku gdy obrywamy. Rozumiem, podać zły odczyt z jednego czy dwóch stopni, ale z ponad trzydziestu? Czy ktoś w tym pożal się boże studiu, nie zauważył tej karygodnej pomyłki? Czy ktokolwiek testował to gówno? Po prostu cudownie! Reasumując, The Heat of War to chyba najgorsza pozycja growa opowiadająca o starciach na Iwo Jimie. Jest okropnie zaprojektowana, pełna błędów mniejszych lub większych, przestarzała i po prostu irytuję. Mało tego, gra jest niezwykle liniowa, a sztuczna inteligencja zarówno naszych towarzyszy jak i adwersarzy, jest naprawdę znikoma. Z broni strzela się jak z patyków, a misje nie raz dadzą w kość niezbalansowanym poziomem trudności. Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myśleli twórcy, wydając ten chłam. W dodatku, zgadnijcie ile czasu potrzebowałem by to ukończyć. 100 minut, na wszystkie 10 misji. 100 minut! To jest po prostu skandal! Wypuszczanie tak krótkich gier powinno być karalne. Jak oni mogli dopuścić to do sprzedaży bez żadnego wstydu, nawet przy paprotce na oknie. Gra nie jest warta ani złotówki. Nawet fanatyk niskobudżetowych gier uznałby to coś za uber kurestwo. Trzymajcie się z dala od tego gówna. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013)